


one to many

by Tinkyshminky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bc they’re all medics, F/F, Hyuuga Hinata - Freeform, Hyuuga Neji - Freeform, Idk it’s crazy, Implied Sexual Relationships, Nara Shikamaru - Freeform, One Night Stands, Requited Unrequited Love, Sabakku No Kankuro, Un(requited), Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, Yamanaka Ino - Freeform, bc why would Sakura honestly b the only one, more like shouted from the rooftops but, slight mentions of - Freeform, so I made more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkyshminky/pseuds/Tinkyshminky
Summary: “Oh, okay yeah, maybe- next time.”“Yeah maybe.”She walks out ignoring the look In Sakura’s eyes, the understanding in her gaze, the defeat, knowing that there won’t be a next time.There have already been too many.





	1. You reel me in

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is not Hokage bro, idk I just don’t see him as a stay at home paperwork kinda guy, more like rallying the nations for undivided peace, you know like the focus of the whole show

Temari wasn’t sure how or when they had started.

It had been one night that had turned in two, into more.

Every time she came back to Konoha, she would find her somehow, and she would always end in her satin sheets.

She didn’t mind not for a while, letting every thought of the kunoichi slip out of her mind as she passed the gates back into Suna, no time for lingering on one too many night stand.

Sakura was a good in bed too, Temari had wondered if the power and passion transferred to things outside of the battlefield, and if that strength was really as good as it looked.

And Sakura was beautiful, not in the way the Yamanaka was. But in just the way Temari liked it, she was beautiful in the way TenTen was, all hard muscles, and scars, and gorgeous fury

She didn’t mind, she told herself that even if they spent so many nights, finding each other after the sun went down, flirting and bantering, and fucking, that they wouldn’t get attached.

But it turned out that one too many more nights was to many.

Temari had accidentally stayed the night.

Sure she had stayed up all night with the pink haired kunoichi before, but never fallen asleep into the morning with her.

She had gotten too comfortable.

And maybe that was the mistake that had lead the woman lying behind her to believe something between them had changed.

Sakura’s hand trailed from her waist, rubbing a soothing pattern into her skin, the pads of her fingers leaving a tingle down her hip, her whole palm settling on her thigh as she kneaded her thumb into the muscle under her fingertips. Temari could feel Sakura’s forehead resting on her back, the soft breath on her skin as she was no doubt dozing back asleep. The sunlight shone through the window across the room. Further punctuating her callous mistake.

After a few slow massages on Temari's thigh, the swipe of Sakura’s thumb because choppy and repetitive, her head slumping away from Temari's back, as she fell back asleep. It stilled and Temari waited a long time before the breath behind her evened out. She moved slowly away, cringing at how the bed sunk down with her movements.

“Temari?” She had hoped the woman’s senses were too dulled, but she was stupid to think Konoha best kunoichi would ever have dulled senses.

She turns around feeling irritatingly naked in just her underwear.

She looks as impassively as she can manage, uncertain as she looks down, watching as Sakura opens her eyes, after they forcibly dropped shut a few times. Her cheek is pressed up against her pillow, and her chin glossy with drool. Temari feels anger claw into her chest, at the sight.

“I have to go.” She says, picking up her shirt and pants busying herself with putting them on.

There’s a shuffle behind her and she looks back. Sakura’s is sitting up, as she rubbed her eyes, and retrying her fallen hair back. She’s naked from the waist up, and Temari, find herself looking too intensely at the small marks across her neck and chest.

And she thinks, this is their relationship, not the one where she stays.

“Oh- I- I can make breakfast if you want?” Sakura asks daringly, looking too hopeful for Temari to stand.

Temari looks away, out the window as the sun creeps its way up the sky. Her shoulders steel and she lets out a sigh. This is not a relationship where she stays.

“I can’t, no time.” She says looking for her gear, her bag and pouch by the door. She grabs it and straps it on.

“Oh, okay yeah, maybe- next time.”

“Yeah maybe.”

She walks out ignoring the look In Sakura’s eyes, the understanding in her gaze, the defeat, knowing that there won’t be a next time.

There have already been too many.


	2. the lasting effect of letting go

Temari related some last minute notes to a Konoha shinobi, giving them a few papers she had written up on the last day in Konoha, her last night painfully long without her accustomed company. Naruto Uzumaki had come to send her off, as the newly appointed ambassador in training. He had impressed everyone when he had stepped up to become Konoha shinobi’s nationwide ambassador, hoping to create bonds between the villages.

Kankurou came forward to let her know that his own business had been concluded. As he had come for a Suna-Konoha medical trade of sorts. Their poisons for konoha's medical training.

Pink struck her vision, and she watched out of the corner of her eye, as Sakura spoke with Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Neji, all partial field medics, and a few other Suna medics. She looked strong and imposing, definitely the leader of the group. She was so confident and powerful.

And looking at her made Temari restless. It made her want to leave, and just get away.

“Nice working with you Temari! You know your not as bad as you look you know!”

-she had forgotten that Naruto had still been taking.

“...Thanks.” She turned back to her brother. “Kankuro it's time to go, we want to get back to Suna as soon as possible.” She saw Naruto pout in the corner of her eye, and sighed.

“Your not too bad either Uzumaki, your doing better at the ambassador thing since the last time.”

He lit in seconds, and she decided to get moving before he made her hug or something.

Her eyes met green. Sakura looked to her, gaze searching.

Temari looked away, her eyebrows creasing in shame as she caught the heartbroken look on the other woman’s face. She hauled her bag onto her shoulder and regretted everything she did that lead up to this moment.

Her heart laid heavy in her chest as they traveled, a pain that even her brothers playful banter couldn’t lift.

And it sunk lower, the anger growing stronger as they passed the gates back to Suna and still, she couldn’t get Sakura out of her mind.

She let herself get attached.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue, idk give them a happy ending but idk i just kinda jammed this out a while ago w a rush of lesbian feeling. Well seee


End file.
